


Charmed - Shinkami Hogwarts AU

by xzaliacosplays



Series: Shinkami Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Astronomy, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzaliacosplays/pseuds/xzaliacosplays
Summary: A Hufflepuff first year is the only one to see the softer side of a Slytherin.
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Series: Shinkami Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975453
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Charmed - Shinkami Hogwarts AU

**Author's Note:**

> I have not interacted with more than an hour of Harry Potter in my life, so bear with me. If something is wrong, please tell me.

Kami's Point of View:

"I can't believe this!" my best friend Kyoka Jirou, a Ravenclaw, came walking up behind me. She had just come out of her Defense Against the Dark Arts class and I was leaving Herbology.

"What happened?"

"Professor Aizawa keeps giving us so much work and I don't know how he expects us to finish it all!"

A group of other students walked by. Izuku Midoriya, a Gryffindor, Momo Yaoyorozu, a Ravenclaw, Eijirou Kirishima, my best bro and fellow Hufflepuff, and Tsuyu Asui, another Gryffindor.

Kyoka continued, "plus, I'm never going to be better than Midoriya. He NEVER STOPS STUDYING and it's getting on my nerves."

"I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be the smart ones," I joked, trying to lighten her mood. It didn't work, I realized as she glared at me. Now I just feel awkward. 

I tried to keep talking, "I get what you mean. I'm never going to get a better grade if Shiozaki keeps saying I'm doing everything wrong and never lets me do anything." The green haired Ravenclaw glared from across the hallway.

We continued talking on our way to Astronomy, which was the only class we shared. It was a good class to end the day on. I wasn't obsessed with the class, but Professor Midnight doesn't assign much work, so it's a good, lighthearted class to take in order to lighten the stress from the day.

As we took our seats, Kyoka behind me, I couldn't focus on anything in particular. My eyes darted from the clock to the pencil I was holding to the teacher sitting at her desk to every conversation happening around me.

I heard a voice I've never heard before in one of them, a deep one, slightly husky and raw, as if it doesn't get much use (that might be why I didn't recognize it until now), and it sent chills down my spine.

I looked around, searching for the source of said voice, and saw him.

He sat on the right of the person in front of me, with pale skin, a defined facial structure, and messy indigo hair. 

He was talking to Monoma, a ravenclaw I only knew because he never stopped bothering Bakugou. The purple-haired man seemed to feel my eyes on him, as he turned his head slightly to look at me.

His eyes were- oh god his eyes. They were a dark purple, but in the light from the setting sun through the windows, they were made of millions of different shades of pink, dark blues, and violets. His pupils were jet white, and seemed to go on forever. Like, if you kept staring, you'd fall deep into them and never be able to come out.

"All right, everyone!" Professor Midnight (a fitting name for an astronomy teacher) said loudly, capturing the attention of every student she was teaching. I didn't even realize I was staring at the mystery boy until he turned to look at her, and my trance was broken.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Kyoka, with a smug look on her face. Curse her and always knowing what I was thinking. I slapped her arm and she laughed silently. Well, technically she didn't laugh at all, nor did she make noise, but I've known her long enough to know.

I apparently missed the entirety of what Midnight was saying, as the entire class was now standing up to go onto the balcony.

I stepped outside, feeling the cold night air on my face. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. As I opened them, I again saw Mystery Man. He stood on the edge of the balcony, leaning over it slightly. I took a step toward him, but felt someone grab my shoulder.

I looked over at Bakugou. He was a Slytherin, so I didn't see him much outside of classes. I can see why the sorting hat put him in that house, though, so I'm not too upset about it.

"Don't bother him," the blond man advised, although in this light his hair looked near white, using his head to gesture to the man on the balcony, "he's an asshole."

And with that, he turned and walked over to Kirishima and Midoriya. I looked back over to the man, whose eyes were still closed. In the moonlight, I saw that his uniform was laced with green and silver, meaning he was a Slytherin. That must be how Bakugou knew him.

He looked beautiful, honestly. His eyes were opened, now, his white pupils looking like smaller moons themselves. His hair was accented wonderfully by the light, making the front look lilac and the back, black.

I decided to completely ignore Bakugou's warning. He wasn't really one to talk, anyway. I've never seen him say anything nice to anyone. As I neared him, his eyes flicked back and forth between me and the sky ahead of him. 

"Hi?" I said, although it came out more like a question than I would have liked it to.

"Hi," he quietly replied in the voice that caught my attention earlier. After a few moments, I realized I hadn't thought the conversation through far enough. I had no idea what to say to this guy. I took a deep breath, thinking about something smooth to say to him.

"Hi."

Nice

"Do you need something?" He snapped, clearly slightly aggravated by my presence.

Umm. "I don't know what we're supposed to be doing." 

That wasn't a lie. I didn't pay attention earlier and missed what Midnight had told us to be doing. Might as well use it to my advantage.

"We're supposed to find and name as many constellations as we can before class is over."

Crap. 

"Uhh," I mumbled intelligently.

"Really?" He pushed off the railing to look at me, "Can you not find a single one?"

I puffed my chest out, like a goddamn bird. I wouldn't let him insult me like that, whether it was true or not, "I never said that."

"You hinted at it strongly," he pointed out, a hint of amusement hidden under his annoyed tone.

I crossed my arms.

That got a quiet laugh. Anyone else would have missed it, but I've known Kyoka long enough to pick it up. He pointed out to a cluster of stars, "that's the Big Dipper. The dull star on that side is called Dubhe. If you take Dubhe and look up and to the right, that bright star is Polaris, the North Star. That star is at the end of the 'handle' of the Little Dipper." He drew out what he was saying with his fingers.

"Okay," I said, leaning over the balcony at the waist to see what he was pointing to, "I can see that, now, yeah."

"Okay, everyone!" Midnight called everyone in the class back inside, sending us back to our rooms for the rest of the night.

Kyoka ran up to me, "dude, what the hell was that?"

I looked at her, "what was what?"

"Talking to Purple Minion Man back there," she said, as if nothing was ever more obvious in the history of mankind, "You trying to replace me as Resident Purple Person?"

I laughed, "no. I just didn't know what to do, and he seemed to."

She shrugged, "yeah, that makes sense. 'Kay, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Kyo."

—

I didn't know how to end that so let's just leave that there.

I had the idea for this for a while, and so I finally decided to sit down and write it.

I don't really like how it came out, but I can always come back to it and rewrite the parts I don't like.

I hoped you liked this!

\- Bea


End file.
